Trunks: Son of Odin, Defender of Midgard
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: Who is Trunks? A Prince of Asgard, or a Prince of Vegeta? Who is Trunks? A wanderer from Kun-L'un, or an immigrant from a much farther land? The question shouldn't be who Trunks is, but rather where he is going, and how many corpses he will leave in his path.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The Phantom Penance has returned!**

 **It's been a long time coming, and I had to restart several times, but I'm back and I'm ready to give you the first chapter of Trunks: Son of Odin, Defender of Midgard!**

 **Sadly though, this is going to be the last chapter for the month of August as I will be taking a short hiatus to revalue my position in my religion of Christianity.**

 **You all understand, of course.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER MARVEL OR DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR EVEN DRAGONBALL GT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: No Prologue! Just fight!**

Thor gave a valiant yell of a warrior as he slashed his sword at his younger brother, but Trunks easily blocked it while appearing to be totally unfazed by the yell.

"C'mon, little brother! Make it a challenge for me!" Thor boasted.

"I have. You're sweating." Trunks silently pointed out, annoying the blonde.

Sparks flew as Thor's plain gray sword grinded across the sharp edge of Trunks' purple blade, a gift from their father, Lord Odin. The fight had progressed for more than an hour, impressive for ten-year olds, but they were no ordinary ten-year olds. They were the sons of Odin, and godly blood flowed through their veins, giving them strength, stamina, and a helpful thing called immortality.

It was going to be a close fight. Where Thor had leaps and bounds of strength, Trunks made up with the skill of a sword prodigy, meaning he knew how to turn his opponent's own monstrous strength against him.

Thor made a careless mistake when he lunged at Trunks, ready to impale him with his blade. The purple haired boy sidestepped and grabbed Thor by the shoulder and his leg, then proceeded to swing him around in circles using strength and leverage before throwing the eldest son of Odin aside.

Thor rubbed his head as he sat up, only to see his younger brother staring down at him, smirking at his humiliation.

"You think this to be amusing?" Thor demanded.

"Well, you are the self-proclaimed swords master of our age, and I couldn't have beaten you without your help." Trunks replied.

"Pride comes before the fall, brother." Called out Loki, the youngest of the trio and their only onlooker.

"And I daresay, I've seen a fall look so…..demeaning."

Trunks stared at his brown haired brother's smug look.

' _I know what you're doing,'_ Trunks thought to himself. _'You know Thor to be impatient and hotheaded. If you provoke him like this, he'll-'_

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor yelled nearly yelled as he rushed Trunks with the intent of slicing the purple haired boy in half.

To Trunks, the next few moments were in a slow motion. He moved slightly to the left and twisted his body while holding his sword high in the air, watching Thor whiz right past him entirely. It was at that moment that Trunks seized his opportunity and struck the blonde boy in the back of the head with his sword hilt. Thor lost balance to the pain and fell back on the floor.

Thor's sword clattered to the ground as its owner lost his grip of it, a lack of sword meant instant death in a battlefield, meaning Trunks and trumped his older brother. Again.

"Listen to reason, Thor. I truly don't believe that swords are a good primary weapon for you." Trunks tried to explain over the sound of Loki's obnoxious laughter.

It seemed that embarrassing the elder son was the younger's main reason of life to the middle born sometimes, and it was a game that he had no interest of playing.

Ever since Thor had watched the Einherjar, the best warriors of Asgard, merely train for battle, it was then that he had an obsession to learn how to use a sword. Trunks believed that Thor was entranced with the skill of learning how to use a sword, that it required close combat and knowledge to seize victory over the enemy.

Thor's personal glory was the boy's compass and he felt that a sword was the pin to that compass. Though their father, Lord Odin, fancies the spear and Thor held nothing but love and respect for his father, Thor wanted to be better than his father and his father before him.

However, there comes a time when hard earned skills meets flawless talent, and that's where Trunks comes in. Trunks' sword was unique, ignoring the fact that Odin made it impervious to any attack, whether it be physical or magical, but there was never another forged like it. Odin gave it to his son the day he explained to the boy about his _real_ parents, with no knowledge about its origins whatsoever.

When the All-Knowing All-Father doesn't know, that means there is something special about that sword.

Regardless, Trunks felt an immediate obligation to honor his dead parents and learn the ways of the sword so that he could fully honor them in the future battles yet to come.

Around his sixth year of living, he discovered that he was _really_ good with a sword.

Everything about the sword, Trunks' mind absorbed with no hesitation and devoid of flaws. Ander, captain of the Einherjar, was especially astounded about how much of a born-warrior Trunks was, though Thor was not to know for obvious reasons.

Thor was dense sometimes and kept out of a lot of things, some things he may never realize till he was far older, but he's not that dense to be oblivious to pure talent. That was how he met Sif.

He knew that Trunks could help him become a swordsmen worthy to be the King of Asgard, worthy to lead the Einherjar themselves! And he knew that Trunks would help.

Trunks was always the helpful one of the Odinsons.

But that didn't mean that he would accept everything the purple-haired boy would say. Like him telling Thor that was not a good swordsmen.

Thor growled as he got back on his feet and clutched his sword. "Again."

"Thor, this-"

"Loki distracted me. It won't happen again." He replied.

"What!?" Loki yelped.

"I truly believe that maybe you should something else." Trunks spoke in his usual apologetic voice, he had a bad habit of talking in a way that made others believe that it was always his fault, never theirs. It doesn't help the people he speaks with realize their own faults.

"N-no….." Thor grunted as he lifted himself up and grabbed his sword again. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and future ruler of Asgard! I shall best this sword for my people!"

"The path of steel is not about domination," an older, firm voice boomed from behind the children. "But of submission to its will."

The three children excitedly scurried to their father, King Odin of Asgard. Odin still wore his golden armor over his normal robes, that meant that he had only just left a meeting with his advisors.

"Did you have need of me, Father?" Thor asked excitedly,

Loki huffed at the blonde haired boy, "Father doesn't always need _you._ I'm here too."

"I am here to discuss things with Trunks for now," Odin boomed. "Privately," he then added, staring at both the upset Thor and the curious Loki.

"Walk with me, son." Odin declared, he turned his back and began walking, leaving Trunks to shrug in his brothers' direction.

* * *

Outside the royal palace, Ander, Captain of the Einherjar, was also having a very important conversation with three particular people.

"Pray tell thee, why should you three join the Einherjar?" He asked skeptically, darting his keen eyes back and forth from the big one to the dark haired man.

"W-What!? Are you suggesting that you have not heard of us!?" The blonde haired man exclaimed indignantly, holding a hand to his chest in offense.

The fat man chuckled loudly, "My friend here is correct, we are famed to be one of the finest warriors that Asgard has ever seen! Surely, you have heard of our tales at the very least?"

"I have heard of them." Ander replied with a nod, "tell me, what have you done with the head of the troll who pillaged whole towns in Vanaheim?"

The fat one and the blonde one both widened their eyes in surprise and started to stammer. The silent one sank his head deeper into his fur hood and grumbled something under his breath, for what reason, Ander suspected.

"Ah yes! We buried it, the poor thing was creating a foul odor in our home- yes, we had to bury it."

Ander nodded, "Very well, then perhaps you can lead me to the group of Storm Giants you single-handedly slain in Nidavellir. They rot much slower than any creature."

Once again, Ander was treated to the stammering and stuttering while the dark haired one sank lower and lower into the shadow of his headwear.

Ander groaned.

* * *

"As you well know, you are not my blood son." Odin stated to his son.

Trunks nodded. He was told long ago when he was very young, his mother (adoptive mother Frigga, that is) thought it best to tell him while he was but a child and would understand better, also it would explain the constant question of why Trunks' hair was a light purple color while Thor's was blonde and Loki's was pure black.

"But, I have not told you about your mother and father, and as you come of age to start your training as a warrior of Asgard, I deem it fitting that you would learn who brought you into this world." The All-Father declared.

Excitement danced within the heart of Trunks, though he dared not show it. In fact, he did not want to do anything that would stop his Father from telling his tale.

"Many years ago, the forces of the Light Elves of Alfheim sought to defend themselves from their evil cousins, the Dark Elves of Svartalheim and their insidious ruler, Malekith the Accursed. With his weapon, the Casket of Ancient Winters, Malekith sought to destroy the Elves then set his eyes upon Asgard, but I had attacked first."

"I led the armies of Asgard in an attack on Malekith's weakest side: behind him. Suffering losses on both sides, Malekith was forced to order his men in retreat and Alfheim was preserved."

Trunks nodded with confusion plainly stretched across his face. "I…..see, but Father, what has this to do with my mother and father? With me?"

Odin drew a steady breath, it was a sign that he was willingly drawing forth a terrible memory.

"Malekith, not wanting to suffer complete humiliation, sought to destroy every village he came across on his retreat with the Casket. I-I was far too slow, not many creatures in the Nine Realms can match the speed of an Elf, Light or Dark."

A dull feeling, not sorrow, but close enough, had entered the boy. He sunk his head low, "I see now." He muttered.

"It took many days to catch Malekith and take the Casket away from him and lock it away forever. However, before that day, our forces came across a town frozen in ice, Malekith's work for certain. We were going to move on when one of my men heard something that I did not."

"It was there that we found a woman with her back against her villagers, using her body to shield the Casket's mighty power from something she deemed too precious to lose to the cold. It was from this corpse, we found you wailing for warmth."

"In honor of your mother's selfless sacrifice and in respect of your desire to live, I found you and named you a son of Odin, a god till the end of time." Odin concluded with a deep sigh, somehow, that sigh barreled into Trunks how old his father _really_ was.

"Um…this is a great….tale, but why tell me this now?" Trunks hesitantly questioned.

Odin placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as he knelt down to his level. "Because there is something unique about you. You are far stronger than you may ever admit, much stronger than your brothers."

Trunks flushed as he looked downward in embarrassment. In truth, he _had_ been hiding a great portion of his power from Loki and Thor, but it was for a good reason! Thor wanted to be the best in a way to prove Asgard that he would be a great king, greater than Odin, but if Trunks came forward with his full strength, it would crush his dear brother.

"What Malekith has intended for evil, your mother transformed into good and has made you stronger. In all of Asgard, no mortal or god possesses that kind of power, except you. I ask you, not as your king, but as your father, will you use that power to protect Asgard, your home?"

The boy stared straight into the eyes of his father from which he saw a clear reflection of the doubt that covered the boy's face.

' _Now you've shown them just how much of a weakling you are!'_

Trunks nearly fell to his feet.

He had never heard that voice before, but it sounded….familiar. If that was the voice of his true father echoing from the depths of Helheim, then Trunks prayed that he never hears it again.

"Y-Yeah…" he nods with a shaky voice, then looked up at his father with eyes shining with determination.

"I'll protect everyone!"

* * *

The moment Odin decreed an increase of Trunks' training, the boy automatically started questioning if his choice to become a full-fledge warrior of Asgard was a little too , he had a warrior's heart thru and thru, but he was also a prince of Asgard, therefore he had to be held accountable under higher standards.

 _Much_ higher standards.

And what was that talk about him possessing power? Trunks' was as plain as any. He maybe a godling, but he was not the son of Odin by birth and didn't possess any special qualities or a natural talent for magic. So he can beat Thor, that's not saying much. He's emotional, impatient, and not very good with a sword outside of swinging it back and forth. A bartender-

' _Wait, since when was insulting Thor a means of comforting myself?'_ The boy thought.

That thought shook himself out of his compromising thoughts.

Trunks sighed in frustration, walking with the common people of Asgard was supposed to be calming for him, but it seemed to not work very well. It usually gave him a sense that he lost his individuality, that he didn't have any responsibilities or restrictions of acting a certain way, he could just be himself. Now, he felt like he didn't have a clue who or what he was.

He was a son of Odin by adoption, but what about before that? Was he part of the Light Elves, or just a villager? According to Odin, he alone survived an ancient magical attack that froze everyone in the village he was born in, even his blood mother, except for him. What did that make him exactly?

Trunks had his head down in deep thought, a habit that Loki had well warned him about. For when he had his head downward to the ground, he lost focus on everything that could and was happening right-

"Ow!" "Hey!"

Two voices exclaimed as Trunks' head ran straight into the hard spine of a book, forcing the book to strike its owner straight into the face. Both figures staggered back and rubbed their respective sore spots quite fondly.

Trunks growled. Sometimes, he had a bad temper just as bad as Thor's

"I beg your pardon, but watch-!?"

Once he got a good look at his offender, Trunks realized that he nearly yelled at a _goddess._

Actually, it was a girl around his age. She wore a long, green garment that went to her knees where brown pants took up the slack, the garment also showed off her shoulders and arms, allowing Trunks and any passerby to see her long and flawless tan skin.

Her hair was blonde and smooth like a river, it simply flowed down to her lower back.

But that was all nothing compared to her face.

Flawless. Perfect formed. Perfection. _Humananananananana…_

"Forgive me," she spoke in a melodious tone, "I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me."

"Tis a funny thing, neither was I." Trunks admitted with a chuckle.

"So what your name? We have already ran into each other, no use not learning one another's name."

"That does not sound very fair, all of Asgard already knows the name of Trunks Odinson." The girl replied with a look of mischief upon her face.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Am I that noticeable?"

She smirked at him. "As for me, I am Amora, and it is an honor meeting a royal prince, though, the whole part of getting struck on the head was a little uncalled for."

Trunks grinned in embarrassment once again, then he stared at the book. "So what is the name of the book that distracted you into striking me in the head?"

"Tis an Beginner's Guide to Incantations," Amora proudly replied.

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. "You are a sorceress?"

 _That_ was when her proudly smirk turned morose, she stared downward in sorrow and anger. "It was my dream to be one, I swore I would become the greatest enchantress in all of Asgard to my mother before Hela claimed her soul, but I can't. Others say that I do not possess the strength to learn more advanced magic than what is in this book, so I have read it every day for a year to prove them wrong, but they listen not to me."

"That does not sound fair at all." Trunks replied angrily.

"Oh please, do not get involved in my problems. As a Prince, I can only expect that you have affairs of your own that weigh you down, I wish not to add mine to your burdens." Amora sighed.

"No, I insist that you be given a fair chance." Trunks pushed.

He quickly grabbed Amora's wrist, causing her to flush in embarrassment. "We will speak to my father about this. I shall make certain that you be given a chance to honor your mother's dying wish."

' _After all, it is the same goal that I crave.'_ The boy privately thought to himself.

However, no matter how much training a warrior can receive, he will still be unprepared for the more sly tactics of claiming victory. For example, had the boy turn back to face the new friend he had made, he would have stand a fair chance to catch the devious smirk that briefly flashed on her face.

' _All too easy. With a son of Odin interceding on my behalf, Odin will have no choice but to grant me a private tutor and unlimited access to the vast magical knowledge of Asgard. After all, I did swear a promise to my mother, and no one shall stop me from becoming an Enchantress beyond compare!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Completed!**

 **It has been a looonnnng time, hasn't it!**

 **Well, school started up, and I got into a procrastinating spirit, I had to literally whip myself back to work again! Anyway, here's the very first chapter of Trunks' new story!**

 **Got some good character development, right? Especially with Amora the Enchantress. Later on in the Marvel Comics, she constantly tells Thor that all she's ever done was lie to him and try to kill him, so that got me thinking: in their first encounter, did she use him to get to more books?**

 **Because I didn't believe that a commoner would just become a sorcerer that rivaled the god of mischief himself, so she either wasn't, or she told some big fibs!**

 **Anyway, it's gonna take some time before Trunks gets to Earth and discovers his REAL heritage, but it's gonna be a cool experience!**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS.**

 **P.S. REMEMBER TO REVIEW QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND EVEN COMPLAINTS.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest for Manhood

**Hello! The Phantom Penance has come back!**

 **Well, I don't have much to say this time, but all I've got to say is that a pairing for Trunks is open for suggestions, if you guys really want one.**

 **Take in mind that this is the Marvel Universe, and nothing lasts forever in the Marvel Universe.**

 **Welp, that being said and all, let's continue with Trunks!  
.**

 **Chapter 2: The Quest for Manhood**

* * *

"The idiot."

Shameful to admit, Trunks was getting some enjoyment watching Sif analyze Thor's public display of his sword skills with a negative eye.

Ever since Thor _finally_ got the knack of swordplay, he was truly excited, so excited that he wanted to show as many people as he could how good he was with a blade. Thus, he gave a command to make his training a public spectacle, with the Einherjar being his opponents.

It became evident that Odin had a hand in this when the Einherjar _kept_ losing to Thor consistently.

Thor's straight-win streak against the Elite of Asgard raised his confidence and cockiness at the skill of blade, but only Trunks and Sif saw how little the people were beginning to think of the first son of Odin.

"Was he born with blind eyes, or did he have to work to not pay attention to the clear signs around him!?" Sif scoffed.

"Umm…he has had good eyes for as long as I can remember…"

Sif sighed, "Leave to a son of Odin to not understand expressions."

It would always irritate Trunks whenever she would say something like that. The unalienable truth about Sif was that she always said whatever was on her mind, normally because she had the sword skills to back her words up. It wasn't Trunks' fault that he had little interaction with the people.

"By Odin, I cannot believe my eyes." She hissed.

Trunks looked down at the arena to find Thor, on his feet before the Einherjar who were looking at each other uneasily, for Thor's sword laid abandoned on the ground.

During Trunks' training spars, a defenseless warrior meant a dead warrior, but the case was very different for Thor. Ander smoothly picked up the sword with his own and tossed it back to Thor who smirked back, he was completely oblivious to his own folly.

Trunks quickly turned back to Sif and saw her marching away.

"You're not going to watch them finish?" He called.

"Not a chance," she replied behind her back. "I have far better things to do with my time than watch Thor act like a complete fool in front of his people."

"Like training with the Valkyries?"

Sif stopped. She did not show it, but she was shaking a little in the inside. There were many things that Sif wisely took precautions of, and very few things that she actually feared, whether the fear was irrational or not. Trunks himself fit neither of those categories, but his position as a valued friend and a son of Odin did.

"You were following me." She accused. Trunks didn't reply, he simply pulled out a dagger from his back pocket and tossed it into her hands.

"You left this on your horse a few days back. I immediately noticed that its design was far sleeker than normal Asgardian weapons and much too choppy for Light Elves. It was sleek and heavy, the weapon of a well accustomed female warrior."

Sif cursed to herself. "Careless of me. I should have more attentive."

Trunks stared at Sif. "Have you nothing to say for yourself? Do you know what this means? If you join them, Odin will have no choice but to deem you an enemy!"

"And the next time we face on another, we'd be enemies. I'm aware of what may happen." Sif finished. "But they have given me a chance to further my name across the Nine Realms, that is more than what Lord Odin and the Einherjar have given me already."

"But their entire belief is wrong! They think us to be the enemy, not Asgard, but Man in general! Is that what you believe?"

A look of controlled fury befell the face of the blonde haired woman **(That's right, she's blonde. Just like in the comics)** , it was the same face she would have just before she'd draw her blade. Trunks quickly checked to make sure the sword wasn't at her side at the moment.

" _No one_ will make me believe anything. Be it man, woman, or beast."

That said, an eerie silence had come between the two warriors who shared a deep respect for each other's terms of power, but were bound by their own honor to travel down different paths of life.

"I...still have not made my decision to stay with them. There are still a few things that tie me to this place." Sif admitted. _'That witch, for starters.'_

Another factor for Sif leaving Asgard was indeed, the witch.

Trunks foolishly pleaded on _her_ behalf to allow the witch to study magic from Asgard's very own archives, and Odin permitted it!

Sif may be a little jealous that an unknown woman could just easily get permission to progress her desired craft while Sif herself was denied that very same request many times before, and Sif may not trust magic as Trunks deduced many times, but Sif knew a snake when she saw one.

That witch was using Trunks to further her own agenda. Deception. Lies. On such a good-hearted person! Such actions screamed for justice.

' _Thor is blinded by his own pride, but you are blinded by your own humility.'_ She sadly thought to herself. The wicked truly do not value the innocent.

"Thor needs my help as well, even though he's too blinded by his own arrogance to see it." She said slowly.

Trunks nodded. "So…we will see you again, right?" He asked, not bothering to hide the hope and worry in his voice.

Sif nodded her head slowly, showing her hesitance to the purple haired prince. An Uneasy yes was still a yes.

"Don't trust that witch." She warned him for the umpteenth time before heading to the stables.

.

* * *

.

"Stalking me again, Algrim? There are far better things to do with your time."

Trunks' hunch proved right when his father's most trusted advisor and valued friend appeared from the shadows, a place of hiding for the Dark Elves.

"Another son of Odin has detected me from Shadow, surely I am losing my touch." The Dark Elf mused.

Trunks gave a heartless shrug, "You breathe out of our nose when in Shadow, it's louder than others who do the same."

"Tis true that the Dark Elves have longer noses than most creatures," Algrim admitted. "And no, I have nothing better to do with me time. Watching over Lord Odin's sons has been and always shall be my greatest duty."

"Surely, we are not that much of a handful." Trunks chuckled. He widened his eyes at the Elf's amused smirk.

"I am not that much trouble!"

They stared at each other, then they laughed. They laughed loudly and whole-heartedly, as if old friends had shared one of those jokes that exist only in their inner circle.

"How has Amora been?" Trunks asked when they both finally calmed down.

"Still the same. She learns and studies by day and night, stopping only to help Loki per his request." Algrim reported, then he felt sorrowful at Trunks disappointed state.

"Perhaps I losing resolve, but I am beginning to recognize Sif's warnings to me. Mayhaps Amora _did_ use me." He confessed.

"I believe and do not believe in many things, and I do not believe you to be a terrible judge of character." The Dark Elf replied. He comforting placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I believe you saw a shining ambition inside of that young woman, the very same you have in yourself. She will become a valued friend to you and your brothers, of that I am certain. She may forget who gave her the chances she has now, but she will remember in due time and thank you for it."

' _Not likely'_

"Algrim," Trunks slowly started.

"Yes?"

Now, the boy had to choose his next batch of words _very_ carefully. Algrim had lost many things, his family and the remains of his people would be mark in his life that will never be replaced.

"What….what was Malekith like?"

Algrim raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Whatever possessed you to ask this from me?"

"I do not mean to bring up any distasteful memories," Trunks spoke quickly. "It's just….Malekith brought upon the death of my blood mother and father. I want to know if their death…..I want to know if it was worth it."

In truth, very little was spoken about the mad Dark Elf. His infamy was akin to Surtur, for he was one of the view threats in the Nine Realms that drove Asgard dangerously close to its knees, so what little that was recorded of him was painstakeningly biased against him.

Nay, Trunks needed to hear the history of Malekith from the one voice that mattered. From one who lived it, and perhaps supported it once upon a time.

Algrim sighed. "Very well, I shall tell you what Malekith was."

"The Asgardian records do not lie about his madness, but once upon a time, he was the last hope of our people. After the destruction of the Fire Demon and…my own people's demise, the race of the Dark Elves have suffered the most casualties in the battles. We were separated, leaderless, and being picked to the bone by the dreaded Frost Giants."

"Malekith seemingly rose out of nowhere, posing as our people's savior. Perhaps he was only using the weakness of his people to his advantage. Perhaps he truly believed himself to be our savior. We certainly did, for he possessed the legendary Casket of Ancient Winters, the only weapon that could freeze the Frost Giants themselves."

Algrim drew a steady breath. Trunks did not and certainly would not press him to speak any further, but he continued to anyway.

"You must believe that we wanted justice against the Frost Giants for what they had done to us. They killed our people to broaden their own borders, but it became very clear that justice was not on Malekith's mind, not anymore."

"The absolute power from the Casket had corrupted his mind, like all ancient weapons did to those who were not worthy of wielding them. Justice did not sate his appetite, but rather a hostile conquest of all who would oppose the power of the Dark Elves."

"Many of our own had fallen into his insane ways, but the few of us were wiser. We knew that another conflict would only seal our extinction. Sadly, defection was not an option for Malekith."

"So, he just killed you? His own people?" Trunks gasped. It was pure logic that a leader's first and foremost duty was to his people, but for one to just kill-!

Algrim gave a bitter smile, "He certainly did try, but some of us were far better in hiding in Shadow than others."

"Anyway, we escaped and separated from each other to confuse the dire wolves. I sought sanctuary from Odin who agreed, and that was the last I have ever seen the madness that was Malekith."

Noticing the end of the story, Trunks nodded in thought.

"Let his life and death be a lesson for you and the young generation. Whatever decision you make, whether it is pure or selfish, it tends to not just affect you, but also the people around you and especially the people who look up to you."

"That sounds like something you should tell Thor," Trunks responded. "Where is my older brother, anyway? His _training_ should be done about now."

"Thor has had a disagreement with his father and sought my counsel. He now wishes to lie in his room, undisturbed." Malekith replied smoothly, a little too smoothly for some's taste.

"Course he would," the purple haired boy sighed as he got up.

Malekith watched the boy pace back and forth. "You should not judge your eldest brother so harshly. He has an important responsibility as the eldest son of Odin and he has no idea how to please his people. Let him develop more before you cast your judgement."

"Nay, he seeks to please himself more than anything." Trunks muttered.

"Again, do not past judgement on your brother so prematurely. Give him time to develop, to become more like the king his people need him to be."

.

.

* * *

.

The recent events were leaving a large impact on Trunks, larger than he would have thought. Guess it would have to be that he had a rising feeling that everything he knew was practically turning against him.

Sif was leaving to join an army that hated him simply because he existed, Thor –rather than being the king his people need him to be- wastes his days flaunting around his authority, and Trunks was nowhere near close to his goal!

Trunks could not honor his parents' sacrifice, not behind safe walls and friends. He needed to do something productive, _actually_ productive!

Not training his body productive, but protecting the realm of Asgard from any lurking evil productive!

No. He wasn't Thor, he wasn't going to go look for trouble. However, a warrior of his position…if he reared his head out, trouble would surely find him.

.

That was when it happened.

.

It was as if a being had heard his inward plot, a loud mixture of shouts and horse neighs erupted behind him, shocking him out of his thoughts.

' _What in Odin's name-!'_

He ran to the source and found several guards trying to reign in a horse that was seemingly seized with madness, but that was nothing compared to its rider.

Its rider…was a statue!

It was the statue of a man, a man made of pure ice. He was younger than most warriors, but his face had pure terror upon it, whether it came from him realizing he was turned to ice, or perhaps from seeing the creature who was turning him to ice.

It was hard for the guards to get him off the horse, the poor lad's hands were frozen while he gripped the reigns tight.

"What-What manner of creature could do such a thing?" Trunks gasped, though his mind was already conceiving a few names that could have-

"That would be the work of my sister."

Trunks turned quickly. To his surprise, he found Amora standing behind him with one hand on her hip and a look of utter contempt across her face.

Choosing to ignore the fact that she was actually _talking_ to him for once, he replied. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"We hardly ever speak to each other, and for good riddance." Amora scowled.

"Her name is Lorelei, and I hate to admit such a thing, but she has a bit more skill in magic than I have. It's all thanks to Mother teaching her more than me. She…is good at everything, but ice magic is her more dominant magic. Every few days, some fool of a man hears of a beautiful maiden living alone in the woods, _dying_ for company, and sets out on a quest to end her solitude. If they're pretty enough, Lorelei will let them stay…..as ice statues. This one was smarter than the rest and got away, he'll be cured soon enough."

"Has no one tried to stop your sister before? The Einherjar? Father?" Trunks questioned.

Amora sighed as she observed her nails. "Lorelei likes to travel around, she's never comfortable in one spot for very long. Her usual locations are just outside the boundaries of Asgard, an area where neighboring kingdoms dare not go in order to prevent a war. Lord Odin included."

"I suppose you're going to go after her." Trunks jumped a little at her next statement.

"Don't lie, I see the curiosity in your eyes." Amora said calmly. "That is a foolish decision, to say at the least. No one has escaped her beauty before, all it takes is one glance, and she has you under her spell until she has you under ice. _But,_ you're going to ignore me and go anyway. You men and your thirst for glory is as predictable as the sun rising in the east."

 _Actually,_ Trunks wasn't planning on going anywhere, but something inside of him stirred at the chance for some real challenge. Something to prove his strength to.

But he had to be careful. His enemy wasn't a vicious Frost Giant or cursed wolves, or even Valkeryies. It was a sorceress. And considering how he stood know chance against her sister (who most likely _didn't_ use any magic), it was going to be a close battle.

* * *

 **Yay, Chapter 2 completed!**

 **Sorry for the abrupt end, didn't know what else to think about at the time, but onto bigger things.**

 **Trunks is going on his very first actual quest! Just at the same time Thor and Loki are going with the Warrior's Three to look for the infamous Sword of Surtur, or Eldersthaal.**

 **If you have no clue what I'm talking about, you really should watch Tales of Asgard. It's a nice movie.**

 **Anyway!**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS**


End file.
